Truth or Dare - Ghost Hunt Style!
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: What happens when the members of SPR give Naru a surprise visit at the office to play a little game? Will there be romance? Will there be disgusted people? Will there be ridiculousness? Rated T for romance, some suggestive content and possible mild language.


**I just got done reading a story by iloveanimex and LET ME TELL YOU – it was… FANTASTIC. **_**So**_** fantastic that it inspired me to write this one-shot about Truth or Dare.**

**Ghost Hunt style.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'll be using the regular pairings, but something might run aloft sometime during the story…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt. But… why can't I? Why can't Naru and Mai just be **_**together?!**_

_**Ghost Hunt One-Shot: **__Truth or Dare?_

**Naru's POV:**

I walked into my office, as per usual. It wasn't a business day (or rather night), but I needed a quiet place to think and work. Lin invited my mother and father over to my house (to my distaste…) and it was a given that my mother would be hyperactive and loud. So, there I stood.

Upon my entrance, I wasn't greeted by casual silence, oh no.

I was greeted by the rest of SPR.

"HEY NARU! Glad you could make it!" Yasuhara and Mai smiled cheerfully, running up and taking me by the arm and literally dragging me into the conference room.

"You both know, I would very much appreciate it if you would oblige to letting me go."

Yasuhara turned to face me, a devious grin forming on his face. "We won't let you go ANYWHERE."

"At ANY time tonight." Mai finished his sentence, face equally as terrifying.

**Mai's POV:**

Yasu and me dragged Naru over to his seat and threw him down. He sat and crossed his legs and arms, looking furiously at us.

"Oops, we're in trouble now!" Yasu spoke childishly. He ran and hid behind me, hands on my shoulders. I laughed and shrugged him off and went to sit on the ottoman.

"Well, now that we're all here-"

"Not exactly." Monk interrupted. "You're forgetting two people, Naru." He looked over at the door.

I scanned around the room to find the two people that were gone. So far, we had Naru, Monk, Ayako, John, Masako and myself. But…

That means…

Madoka burst through the door, Lin behind her. She ran around to give everyone hugs. When she reached Naru, he gave her an emotionless stare and she deadpanned, sitting down on the couch beside Masako, pouting softly.

"Now that we _actually_ have everyone here, would someone please explain why we've gathered on a night when _none of you_ were called in?" Naru looked over at me, smirking ever so slightly. "I would have liked to do work today."

"Don't worry about it now, Naru, you can do that afterwards." Ayako's voice echoed through the room. "We have more… important matters… to go over tonight."

Naru let his gaze wander to the floor, closing his eyes. "And what would that be?"

"We're gonna play a little game." Monk smiled evilly.

"How is that more important than work?" Naru spoke, still not looking at anyone. "I don't see the fun in playing games anymore."

"Oh, so you mean you _used _to?" Yasu interjected.

Monk kicked his feet up on the table. "Besides – you could work off all this repression you've probably been feeling-"

**THWACK.**

"Jeez, woman, give me a break!" Monk rubbed his head where Ayako's purse had landed.

"It's not my fault you're blunt when conversing." Ayako grinned. Lin laughed silently.

**Normal POV:**

The members of SPR gathered in a circle. They all refrained from holding hands, however.

"Alright. So we all know how to play Truth or Dare, right?"Madoka spoke through the circle.

Naru got up and walked away to his office doorway.

"Wait – Naru? Where are you going?!" Monk shouted to him. "This is going to be fun!"

"I hate to rain on your parade, but there are more productive things I'd rather be doing." Naru walked into the room, but didn't shut the door.

But only so he could hear what was going on.

Monk scratched his head. "Well, there's one number out…"

"No worries, though. We can still play and have fun!" John spoke, blue eyes shining. "Just because Kazuya doesn't want part in our game doesn't mean that we have to feel down about it!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mai replied. "Well then, let's get started! Who's going first?"

Everyone stared at Mai.

"Oh. I'm already talking, so I guess I'm first then." Mai glanced around the room. _Hmmm… Who to pick? There are plenty eligible people for a little bit of romance, but I don't know who to choose first! What about…_

"Okay then." Mai glanced around the room again, pretending to eye everyone closely. "Lin."

The Chinese man's eyebrows rose about an inch when Mai addressed him.

_Oh great. What's she going to do to me now?_

"Truth or Dare?"

Lin sat in silence for a moment, everyone staring at him. He looked around at all of them and then to the floor, nervous about what Mai would make him do if he said dare, but also about the truth she would decide on.

_Oh, to hell with it._

"Truth."

Mai smirked. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Lin sat for a moment, Madoka staring in his direction. He didn't want to answer, because what he was going to do would make her upset at first.

But he guessed it was worth a shot.

"Yes." Lin met Madoka's gaze.

She looked insulted, in fact, to know the answer. Yes, Lin and Madoka were indeed love interests, if not DATING, but they hadn't kissed yet. Not even once.

Madoka stood, looking slightly infuriated. "Care to tell me who, Koujo?"

Lin stood and walked up to Madoka, taking her hands in one quick movement. He silenced her question by pressing his lips against hers. Madoka broke apart from him, blushing furiously.

"You." The Chinese man spoke.

Madoka's eyes widened. "I… was your first kiss?"

Lin smiled. "You know that I like to keep to myself, Madoka." He walked back to his place, sitting down. Lin didn't even show the slightest hint of embarrassment.

But Madoka did.

She sat down, stuttering and blinking rapidly.

Ayako broke the silence. "Okay. We're in a circle already, so let's go to the left. That means you're up next, John!"

John sat up a little straighter, putting on a smile.

Lin looked John in the eye. "Do you love someone here?"

John stuttered a bit. "I…won't say I do, but not that I don't."

"…Alright then. You don't have to give full detail." Lin spoke softly.

John looked a little red in the face, but still went on with the game. "Next is Ayako. Truth or Dare?"

The priestess looked up at John. He stared her straight in the eye, asking her a simple question.

"Truth or Dare?"

Ayako already knew what she was going to say.

"Dare."

John was taken aback. _Lord, what do I ask her?_ "Well. You sure about that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Ayako smirked.

_She's just like Naru…_ Mai thought.

"I dare you, Ayako, to…"

Everyone was silent, waiting for John's dare. He seemed to be on the verge of panicking from not knowing what to do.

"I…umm…dare you to…" John paused for a moment before he finally came out with it.

"I dare you to kiss the person you're most attracted to here."

Ayako blushed heavily. "Well, okay then…" She looked around the room. Mai, Masako and Madoka all looked at her in a _'you-better-not-be-thinking-that'_ kind of way.

"You're not thinking about coming in here, Miss Matsuzaki, are you?" Naru's door opened a fraction of an inch.

"Of course not, you narcissistic smartass." Ayako phrased.

The boys laughed and smiled at Ayako's statement, keeping their calm about the current situation.

All but Monk.

He was silently praying for Ayako to come over and kiss him, but nervousness took over, as per usual when a guy likes a girl. He had no idea what to do, honestly. Yes, being in a band meant a lot of girls coming over and wanting to kiss him, but if he had ever kissed anyone, no meaning came of it.

Monk closed his eyes, arms crossed. "I don't know who you're going to pick, old woman, but make it quick. I'm dying of old age here already-"

Monk was cut short when Ayako came over to him and used two fingers to turn his face toward hers, locking her lips with his. Monk's eyes widened sufficiently, but they closed when he wrapped an arm around her and deepened the kiss.

They finally broke apart, and Ayako looked surprised. "You, uh… you're a good kisser." She blushed, averting his eyes.

"I could say the same for you…" Monk's face was sheepish.

Mai looked around the circle. "Masako's turn next!" She sang.

The medium obliged when Ayako asked the question:

"Truth or Dare?"

Masako hid her face behind the sleeve of her kimono, thinking for a moment.

"Dare." Her soft answer came.

Ayako smirked. "I dare you to put on a show. Not just any show – a reenactment of your thoughts during the first time you fell for someone."

Naru poked his head out the door just to make sure that it wasn't him.

Plus, this would be _quite _entertaining to see.

Masako gave her a '_deer-in-headlights' _look, and cast a glance around the room.

"I won't get judged, will I?" Masako asked nervously.

"Of course not. No-one here would do that to you." Monk explained.

Masako gave him an innocent look. "Oh, alright…"

She stood in the middle of the circle, looking around the room as if she were trying to find someone. She put a hand up to her forehead and swooned over nothing.

She gasped. "There he is!" Ohhh, he's so _dreamy!_" Masako slid her right hand down her face in an attempt to appear as a fangirl of sorts. "I wonder if he'll notice me…"

_This is so hilarious! But… I guess it's how _some_ girls find their 'true love…' _Mai thought to herself.

Masako gasped again, this time louder and higher. "HE'S LOOKING AT ME! Oh yes, look at that beautiful hair and smile… he's just too perfect. Will I even deserve him if he falls for me?"

Naru made a sound that was similar to a half-laugh. SPR turned around to see what he was doing. Naru said a single sentence before he turned around and closed the door.

"I don't smile."

Masako sat down in the middle and scooted over to where she sat before. "That's it." She blushed tomato-red.

John continued to stare at the medium, however.

Ayako sat up. "Next is Lin!"

She looked around the room to find his place beside Monk and herself, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell did he go?" Ayako snapped, still looking around confusedly.

"I don't know if you were paying attention, but he stalked off to Naru's office while Masako was in the middle." Yasu spoke, a smile on his bespectacled face.

Ayako apparently didn't know whether to be insulted or not, so she just went on to the next person. "Yasu. You're up."

The teen perked up at Ayako's words, listening intently.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Came his immediate answer.

"Ummm… Do you actually have some sort of man-crush on Monk, or is that just a joke?" Ayako looked over at Monk, who looked anxious.

Yasu smirked devilishly at the man. "It depends on whether or not you want it to be real, my sweet Bou-chan."

Monk looked taken aback, traumatized and petrified at the same time. His entire torso backed up slowly as if Yasu was some sort of radioactive animal. "Yeah, that's not what I expected from you, kid…"

Yasu smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Creepiness is a talent!" He looked over at Monk with a normal face now. "Your turn next!"

Monk's attention snapped back "You don't even need to ask, I pick dare!" He smiled.

Yasu pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I dare you to kiss an inanimate object of your choice and record it. Send it to someone else, even if they're not in this room." He looked into Monk's eyes. "It must be electrical, however."

Monk looked over at Mai. "Hey, Mai – think you could help me with this?"

Mai raised her hands in the air as if she were being arrested. "I'M NOT AN ELECTRICAL THING."

"No, not that. I need you to set up a camera in Naru's room."

"Why?" Mai's head cocked sideways.

"You'll see…" The monk smirked evilly.

Mai found something she could use for hiding a camera. She took a teabag and inserted a small video camera inside of it, placed it on a tray with a cup of boiling water beside it and put it on the counter. She hooked it up wirelessly to livestream onto John's laptop, which was crowded by the rest of SPR. While this happened, Monk recorded himself kissing a lamp and saved it onto the camcorder, then took the tray that Mai had.

Monk walked into Naru's office after knocking the door and thrusted the tray into Naru's face while Lin left the room on his own account.

"There's a video for you on there. You should watch the video first before drinking the tea, though, I guarantee you'll like it."

Naru stared at the tray, then took it into his own hands after contemplating if it would be harmful or not. Naru took the camcorder and opened up the menu while Monk left, loading the video he had made.

The rest of SPR waited outside in their area, watching the livestream. Currently, it showed Naru opening the file.

For a few moments, there was silence in his office as he stared at the video in curiosity, trying to make out what it was. Monk sniggered quietly when Naru's face changed from curiosity to that of disgusted confusion as he stared at the video. His left eyebrow was reaching his hairline, the other narrowing his right eye down. Naru's mouth was open, frowning, teeth bared.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Naru whispered to himself, however, everyone else could hear what was happening. They all laughed, even Lin and Monk himself.

When Naru finished watching the video, he turned the camera upward so he couldn't see its surface, then sat back in his seat, eyes wide. He dipped the teabag in the water and the video was lost.

"Have you no shame?!" Ayako spoke between outbursts of laughing.

"NOPE!" Monk continued to howl with laughter. "And you're up, Madoka!"

The pink-haired woman looked at Monk.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Madoka replied happily.

Monk sneered. "Is Lin a good kisser? You're the only one who would know."

Madoka blushed hot pink for a moment before replying bluntly.

"…Yeah…"

Monk laughed even more at Madoka's embarrassment, but was stopped when Ayako's purse thumped upon his head once more.

"I'm just going to stop talking!" He shouted at her, a small smile upon his face.

"That'd be a GREAT idea!" Ayako retorted, grinning.

Madoka turned to Mai. "It's your turn!" She clapped her hands together.

Mai froze on the spot.

_My… turn..?_

Monk got away from underneath Ayako, smiling. "Hey, Mai, don't just sit there. Truth or Dare?"

Mai sat for a moment, thinking about her options. Truth may offer some personal questions, but what did she have to lose if she picked dare?

"…Dare..?" Mai smiled sheepishly.

Madoka's grin was so evil that Mai could've sworn that a fragment of the devil resided within her at the moment.

"There's only one thing I could _possibly _make you do during Truth or Dare, Mai. Do you know what I'm thinking about? What it is?"

Mai scowled, eyebrows raised. "Uhhhhhhhhhh, no, not really…"

Madoka's grin became ever wider.

"Kiss Naru." Were the only two words she said.

Mai shot backwards, hitting her head off the floor. " . . . … I-I-I DON'T _HAVE_ TO D-DO THIS, RIGHT?" Her voice raised significantly.

Madoka's eyes brightened. "It wouldn't be fun if someone was to _skip out_, now would it?"

Mai hung her head in shame.

_So that's what I had to lose._

_My dignity,_

_And my job._

Mai walked up to the kitchenette counter, grabbing two teabags and dipping one in the tea, the other housing a videocamera so she could record what was happening, letting the others watch via livestream.

_This is the second time tonight something shameful has happened…_

_And this is the second time tonight that they're watching it happen…_

_Oh dear God… what have I done in a past life to deserve this?_

Mai walked up to Naru's office door and knocked quietly, tea tray in hands.

"Come in." Naru's silky voice resonated from inside.

"Hi, Naru. I… brought you tea." Mai handed him the cup, setting the tray down on the desk. Naru's eyes flickered to the lonesome teabag on top of it, but made no comment.

"I can see that." Naru spoke. "…Are you going to sit down or something?" Naru used a free hand to beckon Mai to her normal chair.

"OH – yeah. Sure." Mai sat hurriedly. Naru seemed to catch wind of her nervousness by her actions, and began to stare her down.

"So." He spoke monotonously. "Do you… like reading?"

"Nope. Do you like anime?" Mai smiled, mouth open.

Naru turned a little pale at the question. "I… won't say that I _enjoy_ it…"

"So you actually watch anime?" Mai pressed on. Naru stared at her, mouth curling into what seemed to be a scowl.

**Outside in the other area:**

"What is she trying to do to him? Dig for his deepest secrets?" Yasu exclaimed, staring at the laptop in confusion.

"I think she's trying to set the mood, but…" John started.

"…It's not working that well." Ayako finished his sentence.

"Just give her a minute. I think I know what she's doing." Monk smirked.

Masako remained quiet, watching with amusement.

**In the office:**

"So, you do like anime, then." Mai smiled.

"Can you please tell me what you're trying to do?"

"…FINE. Geez, Naru, give me a break! And anyway, do you like Black Butler?"

"What does that have to do with anythi-"

Mai pushed the papers off of Naru's desk – however, the tea remained in place – and sealed their lips together in one quick motion. Naru's eyes were wider than saucers, but he soon let them close fluently and pushed Mai very slowly backward while they kissed. They both sat down on their respective chairs, Mai curling a finger in her hair, Naru staring at her in bewilderment.

"There's your Monochrome Kiss." Mai spoke softly, averting Naru's gaze.

**Outside in the other area:**

"What's that thing they're doing - HOLY GOD, SHE'S GOT IT IN FOR HIM!" Monk shouted.

"Yeah, looks like she actually got her dreams to come true!" Ayako spoke, a little quieter this time.

"More like a lifelong goal…" Lin chuckled.

**In the office:**

Naru remained silent and leaned back in his chair, a small smirk playing across his face, either at the thing that had just happened, or what he was planning to do next.

"So… are you still going to play the game?" Mai asked. Naru remained silent, staring into her eyes as the smirk grew wider.

"Alright then. Truth or Dare, Naru?"

"Dare."

Mai blushed. "I dare you to do it again… if you liked it."

Naru sat up slowly, letting his head rest on an arm, propped up on his desk.

"Hey, Mai." He spoke.

Mai perked up at his words, then continued to stare at him.

"Come over here." He whispered, using a finger to beckon her.

Mai shot out of her seat, but walked slowly and calmly over to see what her boss had to say or do.

Naru looked over at his tea, then propped up the teabag to rest on the cup so that the people watching the stream could see what was happening, but in a better shot.

**Outside in the other area:**

"…Uh, guys, I think he knows what we're doing…" Monk spoke, his voice cracking.

**In the office:**

Naru stood when Mai got closer to him, but took her by the wrist and pulled her down so she could sit on his lap, legs spread apart. He used his left arm to hold her back, and the right to cup her cheek.

Mai began to blush _furiously_ at his action, but her face became even redder when Naru let his hand slide down to her chin and gently pressed his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss when Mai began to partake, and they both shared an equal amount of passion.

Hell, even _Naru _began to blush.

But just a little bit…

When they broke apart, Mai's eyes were wide and her mouth still hung open by a sliver.

"So - I take it that you liked it?" She smiled, panting slightly.

"Well… I wouldn't say that I _enjoyed_ it, but…" Naru smirked once again. "Yes, it was quite pleasurable." Naru turned to see his teacup, staring at the dead center of the teabag. He smirked even wider when he knew that the others would be able to watch, and had just seen what had happened.

**Outside in the other area:**

"YEP. HE KNOWS." Monk exclaimed.

"But how?" John's soft voice asked from behind him.

"I guess he would've found out after the first cup of tea he had today." Ayako reasoned.

"But – why would he know from that?" Everyone spoke in unison.

"What's a camera made out of?"

"…Metal."

"If you drink a fluid with metal in it, are you going to taste it?"

No response.

**In the office:**

"So, Naru… did you enjoy that round of the game?"

Naru's eyes narrowed and he stared at Mai with hungry eyes. "You mean there's more?" He walked over to where Mai sat, turned the tea tray around and knelt down to Mai's height as she sat. Mai began to blush again (not like the first attack had gone away, but still.) and Naru curled his finger through her hair. He kissed her again, this time full-on. He locked lips with Mai and would not let go anytime soon, letting the rest of SPR watch.

Again.

The team burst through the door, just in time to find Mai sitting on Naru's lap as they had their little 'session.'

"So." Naru began, breaking away from Mai for a moment. His smirk was practically dancing across his face. "Care to explain to me why I drank a camera earlier?"

"You… didn't actually eat it, did you?" Monk rubbed a hand on the back of his head.

"What do you take me for? Stupid?" Naru turned around and resumed to have his way with Mai.

The other members walked out of the door, shutting it audibly so the two could have their 'alone-time.'

**Well, that was absolutely fan-freakin'-tastic. How'd you like the romance? I certainly loved it to death. Only finished this story in two days.**

**To anyone who got confused at this part, the reason why Mai called the first kiss a "Monochrome Kiss" was because that's the name of the theme song for Black Butler.**

**Anyway, have a great day (or night, whenever you're reading this) and I will see you all in the next story!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx (I think that should be one of Mai's online account names for something. Any ideas, anyone?) **


End file.
